


Rainy day

by Goodbyeblueyes



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Lazy Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodbyeblueyes/pseuds/Goodbyeblueyes
Summary: You want to open the shop but it's pouring outside and Julian has a better idea on how to spend your time.





	Rainy day

**Author's Note:**

> A little self-indulgent thing I wrote after a nice anon sent me a writing prompt on Tumblr. Enjoy :)

You slowly emerge from sleep, groaning, still engulfed in the warmth of your dream. Is it that time already? Your eyes flutter open and you suddenly notice Julian’s sleeping form besides you.

“Uh. Unusual,” you think.

Julian is generally up long before you, doing this and that to prevent his mind from wandering too much. Your attempts to calm him and coax him into sleep are becoming more successful… But old habits die hard, and he still rouses earlier than you most days. Upon seeing his features so relaxed, your heart swells with affection. Trying not to wake him, you scooch closer, craving the feeling of his skin against yours. You nuzzle the small crook between his neck and his shoulder, letting his scent fill your nostrils. Just then, he grunts sleepily before wrapping you in a tight embrace. You squeal in surprise.

-Good morning, dear, he whispers into your hair.

You can feel the smile in his voice. You pepper his neck with soft pecks as a response. He giggles and tightens his grip on you.

-I’m surprised you weren’t already up. You’re usually awake with the sun.

He untangles himself from you and inspects your face, resting his chin in one hand.

-I was having a nice dream, he jokes, serving you his signature wicked smile.

You chuckle, kiss his cheek, and make to leave the comfort of the covers. He gently grips your wrist, giving you an insistent look. You sit down at the edge of the bed.

-Oh? Not only did you sleep longer than I did, but you want to stay in bed today? How unlike you.

His familiar blush spreads on his cheeks and he casts his gaze on the floor. He stutters and stammers, trying to come up with a viable excuse.

-I’m merely poking fun, Julian. Now, the invitation is tempting, but I’d like to open the shop today. We’ve been closed for the last little while.

You gently stroke his still-pink cheek and get up to draw the curtain. A thunderous rumble fills the room once the window is exposed. A torrential downpour rages outside. As far as you can see, nobody has stepped foot in the storm. A lighting bolt flashes and the thunderclap resounds half a second later. You make a disgusted noise.

-No one will be asking for a reading in this horrible weather, you grumble. I bet the marketplace will be a ghost town, too, until the rain subsides.

You turn to the bed, your arms crossed in discontent. Julian is staring at you with a sly grin plastered on his face.

-Looks like you got your wish. No point opening the shop in this downpour.

His grin splits unto an unabashedly gleeful smile. He opens up his arms invitingly and you eagerly cuddle up to him. There hasn’t been much opportunity to have time alone since you’ve met. This, with Julian’s warmth against your back, his lips softly brushing your neck and shoulders, feels almost forbidden, but oh so right.

-Is this- is this alright? Do you need anything? Are you too warm? Too cold?

-I’m fine, Julian. Really, this is perfect.

He relaxes slightly but you still feel his need to please fill the silence. You turn to face him, and grab his face between your hands.

-Julian. I promise if I need anything, I will let you know. For now, let’s just enjoy each other’s company.

He nods, a slight red tinge overtaking his face. He’s not used to this, and you know it, but you have all the intent in the world to make him realize he deserves all of this and more. But for now, you just want to spend a nice, lazy day together.

The hours go by slowly. You doze off a couple of times, during which Julian watches over you like a worried mother hen. He bring you tea, and you express your gratitude with long, loving kisses. You nuzzle, cuddle, and chat away the day, with the thunderous downpour turning into a soft pitter patter, a pleasant background noise to your idle conversations.

-You know, I- er-

He gulps.

-Yes?

-Well, I- I’m very glad I allowed myself to be selfish. For once. Had I not met you, I- I can barely imagine what would have become of me.

Your breath catches in your throat. You bring him closer to you, heart still breaking at the thought of Julian being resigned to his own guilt, his own imminent death. You run your fingers through his hair until he relaxes and holds you tightly, almost like he’s still afraid to lose you.

Once dinnertime rolls around, you both reluctantly get out of bed and make your way to the kitchen, hand in hand. As you instruct Julian on the preparation of the meal, his eye shines with eagerness. You can’t help but glance at him sideways as you busy yourself with your own task. Seeing him so relaxed and at peace, humming to himself, fills your heart with numerous emotions. You put down the bowl you were holding and swiftly close the distance between the both of you. You grip his shirt and force him down to your height, where you plant a kiss on his lips you hope will translate all your unspoken emotions. At first, he’s startled, then he wraps his arms around you and eagerly answers your kiss. You break off the embrace and he gives you a soft look:

-What was that for?

You shrug; it’s your turn to blush. You both go back to making dinner, Julian still softly humming to himself. Your heart full, you can’t help but feel you want this moment, this day to never end.


End file.
